


Watching, Waiting, If Only

by Maru (maruvelous)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruvelous/pseuds/Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some really weird people have been coming into that one cafe you work at. See, there's this one guy everyone knows, Mo? And there's this one scary girl, Emilia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching, Waiting, If Only

**Author's Note:**

> haha what am i doing
> 
> haha i'm so tired
> 
> haha oh goddddd to post on tumblr later

You've been working at this cafe for as long as you can remember as soon as you had finished school. This job was only a temporary measure, something that will eventually be replaced by the job of your dreams. However, one of the biggest perks of working in such an accessible location is that the people who come by are so... _Interesting._ You stay here, watching, waiting. 

You still recall when suddenly, a man with his hood pulled over his eyes strode in like he owned the place. Everyone knew him, he always smiled back. There was not a soul in the place who didn't know him except, well, you-- but he made light of that soon enough. He eventually introduced himself, "But y'can call me Mo- that's what they all do." Then he chuckled, deep and warm. He kind of reminds you like hot chocolate, welcoming and warm, always there for you at the best and worst of times. This guy, this 'Mo' guy, easily steps outside into a world where, pretty much, everybody knows your name. 

\--

A week- many, a month, maybe? Passes. He returns with a girl on his arm, although they are obviously not in a relationship whatsoever. She wears a thin sheen of sweat on her left side, hands laced with teal bandages. She has the build of someone who regularly works out, you assume she would like some kind of energy drink. Upon stepping up to the counter, she does not introduce herself, but there is no need to do so. People know her, but they don't greet-- they instead look away and attempt to make themselves look smaller. You're curious as to why and your question is answered almost immediately when she spins to someone who had looked at her funny, you assume, and she slams her fist on his table. He cowers and she smirks, before asking for a bottle of Gatorade. You give it to her, she pays and walks off. Mo shrugs and trails after her, calling out "Emilia, don't be like that!"

People are weird, you decided. But interesting, nonetheless. 

\--

A few days pass and a man with dark hair that cascades over one eye like a dark night without a single star in the sky and a piercing gaze that may shun even the night and-- who are you even kidding, you're pretty much listening to him recite a haiku about his morning order. Weirdo. 

He bows and gives a slight smile, eyes flickering across you, up and down. Before he has the chance to open his mouth and say whatever he was about to say, you turn to a college and flee the scene. As you rush to the bathrooms, you can faintly hear something about _'dance is a true art- it is not one to belittle- I would like coffee, black._ '

Thank goodness you weren't there. 

\--

It's a month before your next encounter. If you ask around enough, you find out that they're all dancers-- competing, it seems, but they still are the main stars of the attraction that is the city. They're strange, quirky, yet they seem to be nice enough, if anything. 

Regarding said encounter, a redhead with ringlets walks, no, _strides_ into the room, almost forcing it into silence for a moment that lingers for the longest of times. She quirks her mouth and the room returns to life. She goes to your counter and flashes her credit card, it's gold, no, platinum! Big spender. You try to be as polite, cautious and nice as possible to earn a nice tip, if she would. You get nothing as she walks out- when the doors close, you can see the silhouette of a man in a fedora watching her leave before nearly walking into the shop- you make eye contact, but he flees the scene no less. 

Again, weirdo. 

\-- 

You begin to stop counting the days before your next interesting encounter. The day turns to afternoon, then evening, then night. You're about to close when a woman with shockingly pink hair walks in almost clumsily, knocking over a chair and a coffee bean display. You rush to her aid, only for her to reply in a British accent that she's indeed, "Quite alright, just lovely." before almost passing out right there and then. As if she were her guardian, a dark-skinned lady walks in with a huff and picks up the other with a huff. Her hat obscures her eyes and when you see them, they are a electric, neon green. You blink back in surprise and she smirks before muttering a quick thank you and dragging her... Friend? Acquaintance? Outside. You simply watch, close shop and head off. Strange people, strange people everywhere. 

\--

The very next day, a man walks in with a relatively... Interesting accent? He's like a throwback to the old days, the eighties or something. His goggles obscure his eyes and he appears to make the ladies swoon just on entrance. Curiously enough, he just laughs and walks back out. You shake your head and decide that dancers are nothing but weird as hell, seriously. 

\-- 

It's been a year since that's all happened. Exactly a year, you counted. It wasn't long before you had risen to be better than some of your coworkers, you had been given a raise and asked to become one of higher rank. Eventually, you moved to a different branch and that was that. 

Now imagine the surprise when you're greeted by a beach bonfire near the store with a bunch of people dancing about and what not. Eyes widening, you realized that you missed those weirdos and hoped that you would see them again.

\-- 

Your laptop had broken one day and tech support had said they would send over their 'very best, but don't be too surprised.' The person had agreed to meet you right after your morning shift, so you waited with the broken piece of hardware in a corner of the store. Suddenly, a young boy of asian decent, well, descends on you with a wide grin. You talk and realize exactly how _young_ he is, it's quite curious. As he leaves, you look up and realize that out of the corner of your eye, that man, 'Mo,' is watching from afar. As the boy walks out, Mo slaps him on the back and they laugh, like a big brother and younger brother-- no, like a man and his protoge. 

\--

It wasn't long before 'Emilia' walks in again, but she's smiling. She's smiling and it feels weird. Her hair is in curles and her swimsuit is of the brightest red, yet that single sheen of sweat still is worn. It compliments her better now, as if she's fighting, working out, for something better now, something with more of a benefit. Yet again, she orders a single bottle of Gatorade before rushing back out, calling for a... Bee, you think you heard. Who the hell calls their kid Bee, anyway. Maybe it's some fruity girl. 

\-- 

A week passes and a man with a visor strides in, shoulders back and head held high, a woman with red hair and ringlets in front of him by just so much. She purses her lips the same way she had so long ago, but with the man on her arm, she appears less harsh, more content. He himself does not shy away either, he is at her side, strong, supporting. She orders apple pie ala mode and some coffee for the two of them, before quietly adding that there should be two scoops of ice cream, not just one. The man laughs and they move away. It's sweet, you can't help but watch them chatter together and everything. He runs a hand up her arm and she playfully slaps him away, they giggle and continue to speak in hushed tones. Albeit a little sickening, it's still nice to see, given how she, he, were before. 

\-- 

A girl with a cap that looks a little too big for her rushes in and asks for fruit juice before hurriedly rushing back out as soon as she gets it. Your eyes widen in surprise and you rush out after her, only to be suddenly stopped short by the woman with the hat from a year ago-- hey, isn't that hat on the little girl? Oh wait, they're... Oh, they're related. She sighs and hands you exact change before pulling the younger away, no, dragging, while she protests. You catch a glimpse of her eyes again and it's no longer the dazzling neon green, it's more of a subdued colour, but it's still striking and leaves a lasting impression. It's kind of funny, yet kind of silly, you roll your eyes and walk back in. 

\-- 

It's late when two twins, you're not quite sure with one was the boy and which one was the girl, walk in. They give you a slow smile as you tell them that you were about to close up shop. She has a knowing look, he has a condescending one, yet they order their drinks and sit, watching your every move. It's as if they were trying to burn a hole in the back of your head with their gaze-- if they had super powers, surely they would have already done so by now. They scare you, yet they don't feel foreign. Briefly, you recall that a pair of twins walked in and out of your old store, always looking a little wild, but contained. You think you remember that the girl's name is Jane. Shrugging, you let them finish their drinks before walking back out. 

\-- 

He's blonde and tall and his hair bounces as he walks, a thin sheen of sweat is on his left side, it reminds you of that girl in the swimsuit from before. He never stops smiling and he's nice to essentially any living creature, from what you know. A little mean, but in the most playful way possible. Emilia runs in and calls him 'Bee,' which you realize is short for something else. He notices you and shoots you a smile, your heart flutters and feels like it's skipping a beat. He walks towards you, footsteps heavy on the floor, yet with eyes that welcome you so warmly. 

"Bodie. And you are?" 

He extends a hand and you move to shake it, but you stop short.

Just as you are to reply, the world goes dark and a ringing is heard. You sit up and rub your eyes. 

\-- 

Welcome back to the real world, sunshine. It's early and you need to get back to getting ready for school, work, whatever you do. You had fallen asleep on the floor after an exhausting session of Dance Central- your body aches, your knees shake, your throat hurts and it feels dry. The game is still running, it's been on the whole night, you should turn off your console before it overheats. As you do, you sigh, remembering your dream. 

If only, right? 

If only.


End file.
